


United we Stand

by NamethePlayer



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Adorable Sawada Tsunayoshi, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Out of Character, Poor Sawada Tsunayoshi, Possessive Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamethePlayer/pseuds/NamethePlayer
Summary: Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi entered an unknown world by accident and had to find a way back home. On his journey, he will meet some new friends and of course, love interests.Or: Tsuna trips a lot, doors are evil and Reborn is no help.This story took one year to be continued. Great work, author.
Relationships: Arcobaleno/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Everyone
Comments: 28
Kudos: 262





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite fanfic I actually loved. Welp, Katekyo hitman reborn is not mine, I only used the characters to make Tsuna blush. Here, happy ? I hope you will enjoy this fic.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was your average sixteen years old teenager. And like any messy person, he hated cleaning up. But that was what he was currently doing, his mother wanted him to go through his grandparents old boxes they had stored in their house, wanting to see if there was anything they could sell/keep. He was assorting the books by titles on the ground when something grabbed his attention. It was a little brown leather book and he opened it, curious to know the contents. When the writing started talking about a unknown land he grew interested, only to sigh dejectedly once it started to talk about other worlds and secrets powers. It was probably someone's book. Maybe his granddad was an inspired writer ? He closed the book and put it aside, maybe his mom would want it for herself. When he heard a quiet clink on the floor he looked up, seeing a necklace next to the book.

Wait, he didn't remember seeing a necklace... he took it in his hands, admiring the golden chain with a beautiful symbol of an orange key. Maybe it fell out of the little book ?

Yeah, that must be it. He put the necklace around his neck, cleaning up at best all the boxes when he was finished. A few hours later, he had completely forgotten about the book and the necklace stayed around his neck for weeks.

__________

Tsuna hated running. It took efforts and a lot of breath and for a scrawny guy like him, it was hell. He kept chanting run, run, run in a panicked tone, watching out for the people chasing after him. Now for once it wasn't his classmates pulling a prank on him and chasing him. No, this time Tsuna's luck ran him into a mob. A real life, yakuza mob. He didn't even know why they were chasing him ! All he had done was stumble upon them stuffing a... large bag into the back of a car.

Well these guys really didn't want any witnesses. Tsuna was a little amazed that he managed to outrun them this far but that quickly changed into dread once he got into a dead end of the street.

Great, he was going to die ! He heard the sound of running feet approaching rapidly and looked left and right, seeing a door hidden away by a wall. He ran towards the door, finding it locked.

"Oh no..." He whispered, absolutely terrified. "Open, please, please open ! Come on-"

He kept chanting for the door to open while tugging on the doorknob and a miracle happened. The door glowed faintly in orange and swung open, a great gust of wind pushing Tsuna inside. He yelped, turning around to watch as the door clacked shut and disappeared before his very eyes.

Now that's concerning, a door disappearing ? Well he couldn't dwell on it for too long, this place was giving him shivers. He turned around again, trying to see anything but the place he was in was completely dark. He searched his pocket for his phone but he must have dropped it, he didn't have anything on him. He felt around with his hands and feet and after a few steps encountered a sort of wall that was rough and... was it a rock wall ? He continued walking beside it, feeling a gentle breeze kissing his face. That's were the exit is ! He continued along the wall, finally seeing a light at the end of the tunnel. Once he got to the entrance of the creepy place, he gaped, his eyes widening when they took in the scenery around him. He was in a forest, a really beautiful one too. Birds that he never saw in his life flew around the sky and the flowers here were foreign to his eyes too.

Did he teleport to another country ? He was about to step forward when he heard a voice shout out.

"Hey you !" He jumped in surprise, stepping out of the tunnel and meeting face to face with... nothing ?

"I'm here !" He looked down, surprised to see a... cub on fire ? Oh god lions could talk in foreign country ! Or did he hit his head and die ?! He looked at the cub, crouching down.

"Hello ?" He hesitantly asked, a frown on his face. "Um... can you tell me where I am ?"

The cub nodded, sitting before him and Tsuna did the same, he had so many question in his head right now. "Well, you're in the land of Sole Levante. The forest area, to be exact. Tell me, you're from Earth right ?!"

Tsuna nodded, dumbstruck. Levante ? Foreign country alright. The cub jumped excitedly at his admission, stars in his eyes. "Oh dear sun I met an Earthling !" Tsuna decided to ignore the weird term for now.

"What's your name ? Mine is Tsuna."

He was going to ignore the impossibility of an animal talking too. Actually he was going to ignore every oddity that had or will occur. Denial was his only friend since he was twelve. The lion cub smiled at him, joyous. "I'm Natsu ! A sun creature !" A sun what. Creature ? Tsuna sweat dropped, he was not in a foreign country...

"Am I in another world ?" He whispered and the cub heard him, nodding. "Yeah ! I heard that only humans from other worlds could come here. You're the first in what... fifty years ?"

Tsuna didn't know what to think about that. How was he going to get back home exactly ? When he asked Natsu, the cub looked sad.

"You can't." Tsuna felt his heart beating rapidly, his hands trembling. "What do you mean ?"

The cub took a deep breath, his gaze focused on the opening of the cave. "Once the gate opens and let someone through, it's impossible for the human to go back. But I could be wrong !"

Tsuna sighed, a little dejected. He would have to find another way back home than the gates.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuna continued to talk with Natsu for a while, finding more information on the world he was in.

The world he was in was called Trinity and was divided in seven different lands controlled by seven different beings that Natsu called the divine gods. Some took care of their lands, some disappeared and left it in the hands of someone else. Natsu told him he didn't know that much about the other lands, he only knew about the one they were currently in.

Sole Levante was the land controlled by the Sun god, Reborn. Natsu never met the god, no one knew who they were or what they looked like. Tsuna imagined a figure with the sun for a head and chuckled. This world was really different from his own ! They even had magic here. He was about to ask a question when they heard a loud growl and Tsuna looked at his stomach, his cheeks blushing.

"Oh you're hungry !" Natsu exclaimed, getting up and smiling. "Let's go to the capital, there's food over there !" Tsuna followed after him, a small smile on his face.

"But won't people know I'm a human ?" Natsu looked over him, shaking his head and making the flames on it dance. Tsuna kinda wanted to touch them.

"Nah, I only know you're a foreigner because I saw you come out of the gate. Well. The cave." Tsuna continued walking behind him, humming under his breath. So that would mean that people here looked humans, that was good. He didn't know what he would do if there was only talking animals here. They walked through the forest with Natsu talking about the different places in Sole Levante, with Tsuna listening intently. Once they got out a beautiful capital came into view, with tons of building that looked somewhat European to Tsuna. It was so different from Japan !

Natsu asked if he could jump on his shoulder once they entered the capital, not being able to see far from his small height. Tsuna let him, adjusting quickly to his weight and feeling like he just got his first Pokemon. They were just about to enter a coffee shop when Tsuna paled.

"I don't have any type of money Natsu..." He whispered to the cub, his hand stuck on the doorknob of the shop. The cub in question paled too, their expressions matching. "I completely forgot about that."

They heard someone clearing their throat behind them and the teen turned around, a beautiful man in a suit with a black fedora standing before them. "You're blocking the way." Tsuna blushed hard, standing aside. "I'm so sorry sir !" He ducked his head awkwardly, Natsu saying sorry in a timid voice. The man looked at them with a passive gaze, his hands in his pockets.

"You're not going in ?" He asked them and Tsuna stuttered, his cheeks flaming even harder. He was a really good looking guy with a nice voice and Tsuna shook his head, Natsu dropping his head sadly.

"We don't have any money sir." He said to the stranger, putting his head against Tsuna. Somehow it looked like they were begging for food...   
The stranger smirked then, amused by them. He leaned down towards Tsuna's face, making him stumble back a little. "I can pay you two for a meal."

Tsuna frowned, confused and Natsu smiled brightly. "Wait really ?! Thank you sir !" Tsuna didn't really trust the stranger but he couldn't say no, he was really hungry. When he got outside his house this Saturday morning, he didn't eat his breakfast. And his meal time was passed running away...

"Thank you." The man said nothing and just opened the door for Tsuna, letting him enter first. They took a table in the corner of the room, Tsuna sitting with his back toward the rest of the room and Natsu sitting on the table beside him, sniffling the air and making a pleased noise.

The stranger also took a seat with them, putting his fedora aside and settling his dark eyes on Tsuna's face. "What are your names ?" He asked them, while they waited for someone to take their order. "I'm Tsuna and this is Natsu, what about you ?"

"Call me Renato." Tsuna nodded, letting his eyes wander the place. He felt so uncomfortable sitting across the man, but at least he was with the lion cub. When a person came to take their order, the man ordered an espresso and Tsuna looked again over the menu. All the dishes here looked good to his eyes and he took an apple juice with a strawberry cake. Natsu him only took a water bowl and asked for the same cake that Tsuna asked, it was a first time in this coffee shop for the cub too.

"You're really not from here are you ?" Renato asked and Tsuna nodded, playing with the napkin in his hand. "This is my first time here actually." The man nodded, his eyes never leaving their positions on Tsuna. The teen fidgeted and looked away from him, a blush raising on his cheeks.

"Where are you from then ?" He asked him and Tsuna looked at the cub. Should he tell him ? The cub looked over him, hesitance in his eyes.

Apparently being from another world was a difficult affair over here. Natsu didn't exactly tell him why, just that telling people he was an Earthling could bring him a lot of dangerous trouble.

"I'm from the forest !" He blurted out suddenly, with Natsu nodding fiercely.

"Yes ! He's my brother, we've been living in the forest since forever !"

Brother ?! He looked at Natsu, his eyes widening. He then looked at the stranger who seemed overly amused by them. "The forest huh ?"

The two of them nodded fiercely together, Tsuna hugging the cub to his chest and almost choking him. "Yeah it's our home. Right Natsu ?" He looked down at the cub against him, the cub whispering sorry.

"You mean the forest in which ton of dangerous creatures dwells and with no houses in sight ?"

The two of them paled, not having thought about that. They didn't meet any creatures on their way out so Tsuna was really lucky. Natsu then got a gleam in his eyes, winking at Tsuna discreetly.

"Well actually... we lived in a safe secret place in the forest. Can't tell you where though it's a secret after all." He made a smug face with Tsuna nodding, a little distracted. The man across them didn't look like he believe them at all. Their orders arrived and they stopped talking, Tsuna enjoying his cake, it was really good ! He was licking over the spoon when the man finished his coffee, putting the cup down and leaning closer to them.

"You should lie better. Being an Earthling is dangerous for you after all." He whispered and Tsuna looked at him, shocked. Natsu was choking on a piece of cake and Tsuna patted his back with the spoon still in his mouth, dropping it when he talked.

"How did you-" Renato put a finger against his lips in a shushing gesture, his eyes looking around the coffee shop. When Tsuna looked around too, all he saw were other people enjoying their time. The man got up and gestured at them to follow, Natsu finishing his cake in record time.

Once they got out of the shop with Renato paying, he walked toward a beautiful park with benches all around. They took a seat in a bench before a large sparkling lake, Tsuna awkwardly hugging Natsu to his chest. Why did the man ask them to follow ?

Renato looked at them, Tsuna feeling a weird tingle around his skin when the man touched his arm accidentally. "I suppose that you two don't know why Earthlings are hated ?"

Renato looked at them intently and Tsuna shook his head, Natsu doing the same. The only thing they knew was that Earthlings were hated. That's all. The man's eyes darkened when he started explaining.

"Fifty years ago, there were a lot of gates. Earthlings in the known could come through if they so wished, and Trinity was at peace with them. But one day, an Earthling girl came through and-" The man paused, his eyes observing how the cub and the teen were listening with rapt attention. "And she met the seven gods." Natsu made an impressed sound, stars appearing in his eyes.

"The woman seduced all seven of them, and they all fell for her charms." Tsuna made a dubious expression, putting his hand up. "But is that really-" Renato hit his hands aside, glaring at him.

"No interruptions."

Rude. Tsuna put his hand down and Natsu licked his hand in apology, which was just weird. Renato continued with his explanation.

"When they learned that they all loved the same woman, they all fought against each other and raged a great war." Natsu looked shocked and Tsuna only bit his lips, a frown on his face.

"That's just stupid..." He whispered under his breath and Renatto only nodded, his fedora hiding his dark expression. "What happened then ?" Natsu asked him, settling comfortably in the brunet's arms.

"The woman died. End of story."

Tsuna and Natsu's eyes widened, their mouth gaping. Renato only smirked at them, looking over the lake. The two of them were ready to protest the abrupt ending when he spoke again.

"You'll try to go back right ?" Tsuna let the subject go, nodding. "Yes. Mom's waiting for me at home after all. I just have to find another opened gate right ?" He looked up at Renato and the man nodded, a pensive expression on his face.

"But..." Natsu whispered sadly, not looking into Tsuna's eyes. "All the gates were destroyed but the one in the forest right sir ?" The man shook his head, and Tsuna felt a little hope.

"Each god kept only one gate. So that means six gates are opened right now. Once an Earthling come through, the gate closes on its own." Tsuna petted Natsu's head, listening intently. Renato knew his way around his words and could kept your attention for hours. If he had a teacher like that at home, he would have been lucky. "But when will it open again ?" He asked.

"That's entirely random. That gate was closed fifty years ago and only opened now after all." Tsuna sweat dropped. He didn't want to wait a few decades for a magical door to open. He would have to go to these other lands then ! He looked down at Natsu, a big smile on his face.

"Will you come with me ? To the other gates ?" The small lion smiled too, putting a paw on his chest. "Of course I'll come with you !"

Renato cleared his throat, grabbing their attention. "Do you even know where to go ?" The two of them shook their head, already down. Tsuna didn't even know where the closest land was. The man sighed at them, contemplating the sky for a few seconds.

Maybe it was time for a little change.

"I'll take you two with me." Tsuna was surprised by that but thought about it. Even if Renato seemed dangerous, like I will kill you now dangerous, he somehow felt... dare he say it, safe ? Natsu him only nodded excitedly, they would need a guide with them, also it was obvious the man was powerful so no need to fear over anything !


	3. Chapter 3

Tsuna regretted following Renato. Tsuna regretted his whole life actually. He should have stayed in bed that day, just gone back to sleep ! It's only been two days since they were with the man and he was already exhausted. They kept walking toward the border of Sole Levante, towards what Renato called the Storm Dragon Lands. And apparently they really had dragons in them... Anyway, Tsuna officially hated the man with his curly sideburns. He didn't even had a time to rest ! Only to eat and to sleep on the ground. The ground ! His back and feet were hurting so much and-

"I can hear you complaining from here Tsuna." The man in question said, walking behind the teen. He always pinched him if he saw he slowed down. Natsu only thought it funny and kept walking on, burning some butterflies along the way. Sadist.

"But Renato-"

"No buts." Tsuna felt something press against his back and shivered, picking up his pace. Apparently guns were a thing here too. Or should he say, chameleon that could turn into anything. It was a big surprise for him when he saw the little animal. His name's Leon and he's really cute but oh so deadly, and he was always resting on the man's fedora. Tsuna was just walking ahead when suddenly he tripped on a rock, his face hitting the ground and he tried to get up only to fall back down.

Actually the ground was really comfortable. He's grateful for it to always catch him. He felt a paw poke his side and moaned painfully, still not moving. Renato then hit his leg with his feet.

"Get up, lazy-tsuna." Tsuna groaned in protest, still kissing the ground.

"No. I'm enjoying my new relationship." He mumbled, feeling some dirt get on his lips. Ew. He heard a sigh and then suddenly arms were around him, Renato pulling him up and throwing him over his shoulder.

"Um actually walking doesn't sound so bad-" Tsuna whispered, closing his eyes and certainly not looking down. Renato chuckled under his breath, not even minding Tsuna's weight. The teen was a lightweight after all. He kept walking on, making sure that the little cub was still following them and ignoring Tsuna's complains to get down.

"Though you said you wanted to rest your legs." Tsuna shook his head, blood getting to his head and making his face turn red. "Yeah I want to rest but not like this ! Blood's getting to my head you know..."

The man paused in his steps, Tsuna relieved when he was put down. His stomach hurts from digging into the shoulder of Renato and he felt a little light headed. He was about to walk again when Renato put a hand on his shoulder, forcing him to sit down.

"What ?" He confusedly asked, rubbing his feet. The man said nothing and crouched down, taking off his shoes and socks. Suddenly Natsu came over, sniffling.

"I thought I smelled blood earlier. So it was you..." Tsuna looked down and sure enough, the back of his feet were bleeding. It wasn't a large wound but it hurt like hell now that he saw it. Renato seemed to consider something for a moment. He put his hands near Tsuna's feet, warning at him to not move at all. A gentle yellow glow came from his hands and suddenly Tsuna's feet didn't hurt anymore, the wounds having healed. Tsuna gaped at the man, it was the first time he saw some real magic ! Even the people in the capital weren't doing it.

"Thank you." He said, grateful. The man only nodded and waited for him to put his shoes back on, already walking ahead. Tsuna trotted after him, Natsu continuing to walk beside them, exclaiming excitedly a few hours later when they saw a large red Chinese bridge come into view.  
They were crossing the bridge when the fog around them became thicker and Renato stopped them from walking. He seemed to look into something that Tsuna and the cub couldn't see, the teen picking up Natsu and almost ready to make a run for it if it became dangerous. After all, Renato's eyes seemed overly dangerous right now.

Slowly a figure appeared from the fog, walking steadily towards them. Once the fog dissipated a little, Tsuna could finaly make out who it was and gaped.

"Hibari ?" He whispered quietly, ignoring Natsu questioning stare. The man looked exactly like Hibari Kyoya, only his hair was longer and he looked... older and calm ? And not like he was going to bite his ass.

"Why are you here ?" The man didn't beat around the bush, his gaze entirely focused on Renato.

"I'm just dropping this one off." He said simply, his fedora hiding the yellow gleam in his eyes. The stranger in front of them lifted his eyes toward Tsuna, his gaze surveying his form. His eyes then narrowed but he smiled nonetheless.

"I see. Come on in, then." The fog lifted over, showing the beautiful river the bridge was in. In front of them the stranger inclined his head toward Tsuna and he did the same, a blush on his cheeks. He felt like an awkward kitten every time he met a stranger. They walked together on the rest of the bridge, Tsuna walking between the two man. Oh god he could literally feel the tension in the air. He could probably touch it ! He put his right hand up, ready to test his theory but he only felt the breeze filtering through his fingers. All of them looked at him when he did this, making him blush brighter. He looked down at his feet, glaring at Natsu who was snickering.

"What is your name ?" The stranger asked him and Tsuna lifted his head up, smiling hesitantly. "My name is Tsuna. And you ?"

The stranger smiled in return and Tsuna tried imagining Hibari do the same. Weird image alright. "My name is Fon. What brought you here ?"

Tsuna though of an excuse for a moment, his eyes scaning around and blurting out something on the top of his head. "We're searching for a house !" Renato sighed, looking elsewhere. Natsu nodded with him.

"Yeah ! Sole Levante sucks !" He exclaimed passionately, Tsuna nodding in agreement even if he was in here for like... 2 days or so. Renato made a sour expression while Fon smirked at Renato, unseen by the other two.

"Sole Levante is that bad ?" He asked them, his gaze still on Renato but asking Tsuna. The teen nodded, bullshiting his way. "It sucks. Like it's so bad we wanted to leave since forever. And we though that Storm... dragon... Land ? Sounded really cool !"

Fon chuckled while Renato groaned quietly, Tsuna and Natsu happy with their excuses. Because if they told that they wanted to see the gate, it would be obvious that Tsuna's an Earthling and apparently people were so angry at Earthling for causing a war (even if it was just one person that did) that they would kill them on sight.

They were off the bridge when Fon turned to them, the slight smile still present on his lips. "I hope you find your home here then." Tsuna nodded, ducking his head awkwardly. He never liked to lie but this one was necessary. After that, Fon left them and Renato told them to go towards an Inn, telling them he had something to do and to wait for him.

__________

"I thought you hated Earthlings, Reborn." Fon turned around, Reborn walking towards him. The fog around them thickened, hiding them from sight. The man in question shook his head, putting his hands in his pockets, his fedora shadowing his eyes.

"Not really. Tsuna's a good person." Fon smiled, looking at the man standing before him.

"Will you be taking him home ?" Reborn nodded, looking around them at the fog covered grounds. "I am. Is your gate still open ?"

Fon nodded too, his eyes straying towards where Tsuna was earlier. "It is. So... Sole Levante sucks." Fon smirked at him, and Reborn's eyes flashed yellow.

"My land is better than yours." Fon only smirked harder, his eyes gleaming. "Someone told me that it sucked though... so mine is better."

__________

Tsuna groaned happily when he hit the bed, Natsu curling on his back and making him heat up. He kept his face pressed into the pillow, almost suffocating himself when Natsu suddenly hit his paws against his back in rapid successions. After two minutes spends enduring the knocking paws, Tsuna turned his head.

"What ?" He groaned, trying to stop the cub but failing miserably. The cub bit his blue hoodie, pulling on it. "Come on ! Let's take a bath. You smell gross."

"Fine..." Tsuna turned over, dislocating Natsu and standing up. He opened the door to the bathroom, grateful that the Inn room had a whole bathtub in it and stripped away all of his clothes, seeing Natsu already jumping in the tub and making a sad noise when it didn't fill with water. Though when Tsuna got inside, warm water started to splash out and filled the bathroom with steam.

"Now this feels really good." Tsuna moaned in pleasure, ducking his chin in the water. Natsu was swimming in the tub, not minding the fact that fire shouldn't mix well with water. He put that on the ignoring list. He washed up, doing the same to Natsu and was standing to rinse when he saw Renato standing at the doorway to the bathroom.

Oh god.

He forgot to close the door. He made a loud eep noise, sitting back down and hitting his butt on the floor of the bath, a blush rising high on his cheeks. Natsu started laughing hysterically and the teen grabbed him, ducking his head under the water. Renato still looked on with a smirk on his face while Tsuna released the cub from the drowning session.

"Having fun ?" Tsuna blushed harder, the man had seen him naked and was standing here like it was normal !

"Very much." He told him, grateful for the bubbles hiding his body. "Now please close the door."

The man raised an eyebrow and closed the door while still being inside. Natsu snickered quietly while Tsuna suddenly flicked water over Renato. "Close the door on your way out I meant !"

The man shook his head, the teen was really amusing but he got out, closing the door behind him while saying one last thing.

"You're really on the small side huh ?"

Screaming was heard from the inside of the bathroom with hysterical laughter mixed in.


	4. Chapter 4

Once Tsuna was dressed in a fluffy robe he had found in the side cabinet, he got out of the bathroom. When he saw Renato sitting on a bed he almost wanted to hit him but refrained himself, laying on the second bed. Normally he would have taken two separate rooms but only one room was available. At least it wasn't a single bed. He shivered at the thought of sleeping beside the man, hiding his red face into the pillow.

"We're not going to eat ?" Natsu asked them, jumping unto the bed and bouncing around Tsuna's body. It was around dinner time already and the lion was really hungry.

"You two can go somewhere." Renato said, reading a book that Tsuna wasn't familiar with. Tsuna groaned but got up, pulling on his clothes and taking the bag where the money was stored and letting Natsu climb on his shoulder. He opened the door and glanced at Renato, "You're not coming with us ?"

Not that he really wanted him to come after what he had said earlier. Renato only shook his head, his gaze never leaving his book. Tsuna sighed and left, going outside the Inn.

The Land of the Storm Dragon was ruled by the Weather god Feng, as Renato told them. It looked really chinese like to Tsuna's eyes and peaceful. They were in the only town close to the bridge and with Natsu they tried finding a good place to eat but they weren't exactly successful. Tsuna was just turning around the corner when he almost bumped into a tall person. When he looked up, ready to apologize he saw that it was Fon, who he really suspected was Hibari's other world self.

"So we meet again." The man said, a gentle smile on his lips. Scratch the theory of an other self. It was a physical clone. Tsuna and Natsu smiled at him and the teen shuffled on his feet.

"Are you going somewhere ?" Fon inquired and Tsuna nodded. "Yeah, we're searching for a restaurant or something but... we haven't found one yet."

Fon looked somewhere to their right, then gazed into Tsuna's eyes. "Would you like to come with me then ? I know a good place." Tsuna was almost going to refuse but Natsu didn't let him, jumping unto Tsuna's head and saying a loud yes, immediately shutting up when they attracted the gaze of people around them.

Fon chuckled when he saw the two of them ducking their heads and lead them into a building that Tsuna didn't see earlier. Once inside, a pleasant smell floated over and a waitress came over to take them to a table.

"This is a really cool place." Tsuna whispered, gazing in wonder at the traditional chinese decoration. Fon nodded in agreement, already sipping on the tea that was brought to them. It seemed that the man was a regular around here. Natsu was already looking at the menu, salivating at the number of choices.

"So you know Renato ?" Tsuna asked, sipping a cup of tea too. It tasted really great. Fon gazed at him, a small smile still present of his lips.

"You could say that we're long time friends." The man sounded amused when he said this and the teen put his cup down, ordering his food when the waitress came back. The other two at the table did the same and dinner was a quiet affair, Tsuna too tired to make a conversation now. After they finished to eat, Fon lead them back outside and accompanied them to the Inn.

"Tsuna." The man called out to the teen, who was ready to push the door open. He looked over his shoulder at Fon, who was gazing at him softy. Somehow, he looked less cold now that they had dinner together, he looked more sincere. "I hope you find your way back to Earth soon."

Tsuna said a soft thank you, not registering the words completely until he was settling under his covers after going inside his shared room. He shot up, shucking the cub on the ground with his abrupt sitting. Renato who was still sitting on the bed looked over, raising an eyebrow when he saw how pale he was.

"Oh god he knew !"

Renato closed his book, looking intently at Tsuna. "Spill."

Natsu climbed back on the bed, falling asleep immediately and Tsuna started to pet his head, trying to calm down. "Fon. He knows where I'm from !"

Renato only sighed, going back to another book. Where was he getting them from ? "I know that."

"Wait... you knew that he knew ?"

The man nodded and ignored Tsuna who was asking question like : how did he know ? Wait how did you know ? And-

Renato suddenly threw the book at Tsuna, hitting him right on the forehead and making him fall back against his pillow. "Go to sleep, we're going to see the gates tomorrow."  
Tsuna took the book and put it aside, turning his back towards Renato and pouting at the pain on his face. Guess it was time to sleep now.

__________

At exactly 6 am Renato woke them up with a glass of freezing water on their heads. Tsuna was getting used to it real fast and started getting ready for the day, eating the breakfast that Renato brought while Natsu ran away from Leon who was chasing him. They had a beautiful relationship these two now that Tsuna thought about it.

Once the three of them got outside they saw that Fon was waiting for them. Renato looked a little pissed off when he saw him, the long haired man smiling innocently.

"Hello Tsuna, Natsu." He glanced at Renato who looked like he was ready to take out the guns. "Renato."

Tsuna said hi in return, looking at the tension raising between the two man. It looked like a typical anime fight was going to start anytime soon.

"Why are you here ?" Tsuna asked, curious.

"I'm here to take you to the gates. After all, only I have access to it." Tsuna wondered why for a moment when Renato pushed ahead of them, his hands in his pockets.

"Show us the way then." He sarcastically said. Fon only smiled and started walking beside Tsuna who blushed when they were almost too close. Damn him and his teenage hormones. Natsu seemed overly quiet since they met with Fon, his gaze fixed into nowhere and Tsuna pulled him into his arms, trying to conceal his blush when Fon looked at him.

"It won't be long until we're here." Renato didn't say anything, his gaze focusing on their way forward. After half an hour passed with them walking, they got inside a bamboo forest. The mist that was inside parted when they walked further in, Fon twisting around some bamboo and Tsuna following him with some difficulty. It seemed that the gates here were hidden away in a maze, not at all like the Sole Levante's one.

"Ah. It's here." Fon said and Tsuna stopped beside him, looking at the door in the middle of... nowhere. There was no wall or anything around it, it was just an old wooden door. Tsuna looked at it closely and put Natsu on the ground, stepping in front of the door. When he tried opening it, it wouldn't budge.

After a few tries Renato grabbed his attention, "How did you open the gates last time ?" Tsuna thought for a moment. All he remembered was an orange glow, the same colors as the key... necklace.

His eyes widened and he took out the necklace around his neck, not noticing how the two man's gaze narrowed behind him.

"I'm not really sure but..." He put his hand on the doorknob, praying inside his head for it to open.

"Come on, open. Open, please..." He repeated his words, concentrating on the glow that he remembered. A soft orange glow started to swirl unnoticed by him, the glow coming from his body. The door then glowed orange and Tsuna could finally open it. He swung it open and looked back, smiling.

"It's open now !" Natsu at his feet suddenly seemed sad, his gaze dropping on the ground. He didn't want his new friend to go, he wanted to stay with him but... Tsuna had a family to go back to.

Renato was going to speak up when suddenly a great roar shook the ground and pounding feet were heard coming their way. A great gust of wind pushed Tsuna into's Fon arms, who took him a distance away from the giant shadow that was coming their way, crushing bamboo trees under its massive paws. Natsu ran at full speed inside Tsuna's arm, and Renato took out Leon who transformed into a gun.

The shadow came closer and the mist around them was dissipated completely when Fon slashed his arm through the air, revealing their soon to be attacker. It was a black dragon and it was completing enraged, its eyes completely wild. It started throwing purple flames left and right and Fon just put the flame out like they were nothing, Tsuna gaping the whole time.

These people were throwing magic around like they were candies ! Renato him just loaded his gun and a bullet flew out of it, hitting the dragon square in the eyes and instantly the beast was put to sleep. Tsuna kept gaping at the scene, Natsu dropping his jaw too. That was real fast.

Tsuna felt Fon's hand that was still on his shoulder squeeze it, Tsuna glancing up at the man. When Fon glanced down too he took off his hand, giving him a reassuring smile and glancing at Renato who was walking around the dragon.

"What is a black dragon doing here ? Though you got rid of them." Renato said and Fon shook his head, walking beside the dragon's head.

"I relocated them North. This one must have left its home. I'll take it back when Tsuna's gone."

The teen in question made a loud sound, grabbing the attention of everyone and rushing over to where the door should have been. Only, it wasn't here anymore. Natsu kept sniffling for traces of a magical gate, only the door was really gone. The two man came over, Fon with a pensive frown.

"Maybe my wind closed the door ?" He said out loud and Tsuna dropped his head, disappointed. 

"I guess this means that I have to find another gate ?" He asked pitifully, sitting on the ground and hugging Natsu to his chest, the lion purring in comfort.

"You guessed right." Renato said, a gleam in his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Tsuna sighed, still sitting on the ground. He really thought that he would get to go back to his house, his mom and... well he didn't have any friends but his mother probably missed him !

"Well, there's only five gates now. We should ask the others if theirs are open." Fon said to Renato and suddenly Natsu looked at the two men, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. He was ready to say something when Renato answered.

"We should contact Viper first then, they're the closest." Fon nodded, seeing Tsuna who was staring dejectedly into the distance. He walked over to him, offering his hand.

"Come on Tsuna, we're going to the Valley of the Ouroboros. It's actually close by." Tsuna glanced at his hand, taking it and letting himself get pulled up. When their hands stayed connected longer than what was appropriate he blushed, letting it go and going to stand beside Renato who was narrowing his eyes.

"Close by ? We have three days of walking to do." Fon only chuckled, looking at the dragon still sleeping near them.

"But we got a ride just here, Renato."

__________

When you imagine riding a dragon, it sounds awesome, right ? Well not for Tsuna that's for sure ! He kept clinging on to Fon who was sitting in front of him, feeling Renato pressing against his back with Natsu piercing his chest with his claws, the lion's eyes tightly shut. Tsuna wanted to do the same but he feared that once he closed his eyes he would fall to his death or something like that. He didn't know what Fon did to the dragon but the beast didn't seem to mind being controlled, apparently the dragon was just pissed off earlier because it couldn't find a way back home.

They kept flying for a while when Renato put his head on Tsuna's, the teen blushing hard at the unexpected contact. "You heard back from Viper ?" He asked Fon who nodded, pulling out of paper and waving it at Renato who took it. How did he get it ? Magic ? The man read the message and Tsuna could see it too.

**My gate is indeed open. If you wish to see it, you will have to pay a price.**

**-V**

Pay a price ? Tsuna didn't overly worry over that, after all Renato was paying him everything... wait.  
"Renato, will I have to pay you back for all the money you gave me ?"  
The man shook his head, which was still resting on Tsuna's head, ruffling the brown strands even further.

"No, I know you can't get any money." Fon snorted quietly under his breath, making sure the dragon was going where he wanted it to.

"Renato is loaded anyway. A little dent in it won't hurt." Tsuna's eyes widened a little but he didn't say anything back, almost choking on a whimper when the dragon glided to the ground a little faster than he would like. Once they got to the grass covered ground the dragon took off, leaving them here. Tsuna almost fell on his legs but managed to keep his footing, a little pale. Dragon rides we're off his lists now.

Tsuna sat on a log nearby, still reeling from the abrupt flying and the lion cub sat near his feet. He watched as Renato and Fon talked between each other, not really hearing their conversations. Then Renato came forward, sitting next to him.

"Viper will be here tomorrow, we'll have to wait here." Tsuna sighed, he really wanted to go home right now but it couldn't be helped. Fon then sat near them, a pensive frown on his face. "In the meantime, we will have to make a small camp." He looked at Renato, smiling pleasantly."Why don't you go search for some dry wood, Renato ?"

Renato threw a glare in Fon's direction, already taking out his guns and cleaning them with fast efficiency. "I'm occupied. Tsuna will do it." The teen made a surprised sound and wanted to refuse but stood up, Natsu immediately jumping up to follow. Fon just sighed, watching Tsuna walk away.

__________

Tsuna was bending over to pick up a piece of wood he had found when something bit his pants legs, making him panic and stand ups too quickly, tripping backwards on the grass. Something started to wrap around his legs and he looked down, seeing a thin snake looking back at him.

Oh god. A snake was on him ! He looked at Natsu who was picking up some dry wood, the cub paling when he saw the situation his friend was in. The teen looked down again at the snake who was now wrapping itself around his right tight, all too calmly.

What would you do if a snake was giving you it's version of a death hug ? Tsuna whimpered, closing his eyes tightly and whispering, "Please go away... I have so much to live for." The snake stopped its accession, its head near Tsuna's and their noses almost touching. Natsu then made a sound, grabbing the attention of the yellow snake.

"Hey I think it can understand you !" He said and Tsuna looked at the snake's red eyes. "Um... hi ?" He said, bumping his head mentally against an imaginary wall. See a wild probably magical snake and saying hello. Could he do worse ? The snake around him titled its head, curiosity burning in its eyes. After a few moments passed with them staring at each other, Tsuna heard his name being called out and jumped, his nose bumping into the snake's. They stayed like that like two seconds and Tsuna paled even more, ready to apologize when the snake disappeared completely, like it was never here.

Magical snake alright. Natsu who was watching everything with wide eyes whispered, "You kissed a snake !" Tsuna glared at him, "I did not ! Reborn's voice just caught me off guard !" He then shook his head rapidly, getting up and deciding to forget this moment. It's put on the Ignore List now. Natsu kept silently snickering, wondering to himself why a snake decided that Tsuna was a hug able tree.

__________

Tsuna and Natsu didn't mention the whole situation to the other men, having decided to never mention Natsu's inability to save/help him and Tsuna's 'kiss' with a certain creature. The night was spend close to the fire, eating the food that Fon found for them. When the first ray of sunshine peeked through, Renato woke them up and they walked towards the field where they were supposed to meet Viper, who Tsuna still didn't know much about.

They were waiting in the field when a figure appeared from nowhere, a black hood shadowing their faces and Renato and Fon shared a glance. When the figure was closer, Fon smiled. Somehow his smile looked frigid and cold to Tsuna's eyes.

"Viper. It's been a long time."

The hooded figure with violet triangles on their cheeks gazed around, their head turned towards Fon when they talked in a low voice.

"Not long enough." Renato chuckled darkly, agreeing with them.

"We're just here to see your gate. Once we're done, it's adios again." He said, his eyes glinting a dark yellow. Viper titled their head at Renato, then put a hand up, wiggling their fingers.

"The money, and I'll take you there."

Renato took a brown bag out of his suit pocket, throwing it to the violet haired person. They managed to catch it easily, opening the bag and whistling appreciatively at the contents inside. The figure gestured at them to follow and they walked behind them.

Tsuna found the silence between the three persons overly oppressing and he kept glancing between the three of them. It looked like they had a complicated history together and he glanced down at Natsu who was still asleep in his arms, smiling. He was really happy he meet the lion on his first arrival, he already saved his life in a way (compared to last night). He kissed the top of the cub's head, picking up his pace when he saw he was lagging behind everyone.

Viper didn't ask them why they needed the gates and Tsuna was grateful for that. He just really wanted to go home and lie down on his comfortable bed. But... he looked down at Natsu, a sad gaze on his face.

He would miss Natsu, that's for sure. But maybe he could bring him home ? No... he already imagined the media finding out about a lion on fire and the scientists pouding at his door. So yeah, he couldn't keep him.

"Did it change places ?" Fon inquired some time later, a frown present on his face. Viper turned their head toward him, looking at a cleared ground with scotch marks on it. "Yeah. Mine kept changing places."

Renato chuckled dryly, looking at Tsuna when the teen kept lagging behind them. Damn these adult were walking too quickly. "You want a ride Tsuna ?" He asked him teasingly and Tsuna blushed, remembering when Renato pulled him into his arms.

"It's fine. I'm good !" While saying that he wasn't looking at where he was going and tripped, Natsu waking up when he was crushed on the floor. Tsuna got up on his own, sincere excuses to Natsu escaping his lips. When he looked up he saw that Renato was smirking at him and Fon was politely hiding a smile. And for Viper... well he didn't know. The guy... girl... well they weren't saying anything.

"Totally fine." He said under his breath, catching up to them. He felt like he was tripping a lot these days and knowing his luck, it could only get worse.


	6. Chapter 6

Unnoticed by Tsuna, a black frog was intently looking at him. But the owner of the frog, Viper, was aware of that and wondered faintly what was up with her.

They finally arrived close to a swamp, a few wild creatures running away when they saw them approaching. Tsuna sighed when he saw the door, it was standing in the middle of the pond.

"The pond. Really ?" Renato snorted and Viper just shrugged, their hands hidden by their long sleeves. "Actually, yesterday it was up on the tree." They replied back, looking at a large tree. Fon started to look around the place, gazing back at Tsuna after making a turn or so.

"Will you try this one ?" Tsuna looked at the swamp dubiously, he didn't want to step inside ! Renato and Viper only watched from afar, while Tsuna approached Fon.

"Do I have to... step in ?" He reluctantly asked and Fon shook his head, looking at the surface of the swamp and making a tiny gesture with his hand, his eyes glinting red. The pond parted before his eyes, making a path for Tsuna to walk through. Tsuna gaped and Natsu just stayed besides his feet, certainly not going in there. A "show off" was heard behind them, and Fon pushed him gently to go forward.

When he got close to the door he climbed on the rocks around it, touching the door handle. Somehow the door felt... like a prankster ? How was he feeling a door ?! He got rid of his question, taking out his necklace and whispering for the door to open. Like last time, the door started to glow faintly.

__________

"That necklace..." Renato heard Viper whisper and looked over them, his eyes narrowing. So he wasn't the only one who noticed, Fon had too last time.

"That's an Earthling." Viper hissed, looking over them with their fist clenching inside their sleeves. Renato nodded, still looking at them. Fon came over them, a fake smile on his lips.

"Don't you dare try anything Viper." The person in question only hissed harder, a intense glow starting to come out of their sleeves. "But that's an Earthling !"

"Stop. He's completely harmless." And to accompany his words they heard Tsuna cry out, a panicked expression on his face. The door that was supposedly in the middle of the swamp had now reappeared somewhere else and Tsuna was now chasing it around, shouting and pleading with the gates to stop.

The glow from Viper's sleeves faded away, a somewhat dubious expression on their face that no one could really see. "What the fuck ?"

The sight before them was indeed... weird. Tsuna was still running around the place, trying to literally jump the door. His cries of "please stop I won't hurt you !" continued for a while until finally the door stopped. Renato snickered from the special show, getting a surprised glance from Viper.

Well. For Fon and Renato to stay with an Earthling, it must means that he is different and not like... her. Viper would still kept an eye on him though.

After that, the teen managed to get the door to open, only to scream in rage when it closed on its own and disappeared completely. When Tsuna came back towards them, his hair was in a disarray and his clothes almost torn open from tackling the ground. Natsu was somehow laughing hysterically to himself and the teen sat down on the muddy floor, completely spend.

"It's official... I hate doors now."

__________

After that they got back to their temporary camp with Viper trailing after them. Tsuna was curious as to why they were still hanging around when they didn't need too but he stayed silent. He was taking off his hoodie, trying to get out the dirt that got inside out when they started to talk.

"So... he's an Earthling trying to go back home. But the gates kept closing ?" Renato nodded, sitting down next to Tsuna on the log.

"Yeah. And now we'll need to find the other four." Viper then looked at Tsuna, seeing him struggling to put his hoodie back on.

"Don't try Skull's gate. It's still missing."

Fon seemed surprised over something but Tsuna wasn't trying to discover anything over them anymore. He was too tired after his physical stunt over a stupid door.

"What about Verde ?" Viper shook their head, looking at the fire that Renato started. "Verde won't let you through. Check out with Colonnello first."

"And how much has all this information cost us ?" Fon pleasantly asked, and Viper smirked sharply, showing off their sharp teeth.

"A lot."

_________

Tsuna felt a soft warm paw shake his head and opened his eyes slowly, seeing Natsu looking down at him with urgency in his eyes. He sat up, almost having an heart attack when he saw how... sandwiched he was between Fon and Renato. Yesterday (or was it still today ?) they spend the day trying to form a route to this Colonnello guy and Tsuna fell asleep pretty soon. Natsu then put a paw on his lips when he was going to talk, indicating that he should stay silent. He got up slowly, feeling his whole body aching and followed the little lion as silently as he could. When they were a safe distance away from the other men Natsu looked at him with a serious gaze in his eyes, something that Tsuna never saw before.

"What is it ?" He whispered, sitting down in front of the cub. Natsu looked around them, his eyes being able to see easily through the dark night.

"Okay... first do you know how these people kept knowing why you're an Earthling?" Tsuna shook his head, he actually wondered that too.

"That's because... they're the gods ! They can probably sense it." He whispered heatedly and Tsuna huffed, looking into the direction of where their camp was.

"Gods ? Renato and Fon ? But they're... kinda normal ?"

Natsu shook his head, the flames on it flaring up. "No it's obvious ! Think about it ! Reborn and Renato ? Seems pretty similar right ? And then you got the sun powers that he has ! Fon too. He's pretty much throwing around weather magic ! And I'm pretty sure Viper is Mammon."

"Mammon ?" Tsuna inquired.

"Yea ! Mammon's the god of this land. And I know that because I asked Fon."

Tsuna was going to retort that this was just impossible and he was incredibly wrong when he heard a branch snapping behind him, seeing a figure approaching them. When the figure was close enough, it was revealed to be Renato himself.

The man looked at the scene before him, having heard the entire conversation from the moment that the teen woke up. He stepped closer and sat down on the grass too, a smirk on his lips.

"Natsu's right. I'm the Sun god, Reborn." Tsuna wanted to be shocked like Rena-Reborn probably expected but all he felt was...

Was deadpan an emotion ?

"You're a god. You ?" He asked dubiously, receiving a sharp tap against his forehead and clutching his forehead in pain.

"I am. I'm just not showing off like a certain individual." He then sighed, taking off his fedora and putting it on Tsuna's head, Leon who was on it not even reacting.

"I'll better introduce every gods then to make it clearer. Students, takes notes."

Tsuna and Natsu got an identical eager gleam in their eyes, the teen trying to stop the fedora from getting into his eyes and making a very cute impression to Reborn's eyes.

It was time for a Trinity history lesson, by professor Reborn.


	7. Chapter 7

Trinity was once a large magical world ruled by one entity. This entity was all alone is this world and after looking around at the others worlds around them, they decided to create other life forms. That God kept living in their world for a long time, but then grew bored of it. The God wanted to explore the other worlds.

But they couldn't leave their precious creations alone, that wouldn't do. So the god created their seven children.

The first two children they created were twins, Bermuda and Reborn.

Bermuda was the God of the Moon, while Reborn was the one of the Sun. They then created another one, Feng who was the God of the Weather. After that, another was created and another and another.

Skull, god of the Undead. Colonnello, god of War. Verde, god of Knowledge and Mammon, god of Fortunes.

Each sevens gods were left behind to take care of their world. And these siblings worked together in harmony, each one taking care of a different land. But there was a particularity with Trinity.

It was connected to another world. Earth and Trinity were so close that once the God created a pathway, it could not be closed. Humans were able to pass through the gates and the Gods could too. But one day, a woman came through those gates, charmed the seven gods and created a war that divided the siblings.

Once the Creator learned of that, they came back and closed all gates to Earth but seven ones. Then, after a peculiar accident, they cursed the gods to never leave Trinity.

The god made a deal. If a human were to come through these seven gates, the gates would disappear and not come back until a period of time had passed.

The God was never seen again after that.

__________

Tsuna leaned close to Reborn, listening attentively to what was said.

"But why would they curse you guys to never leave ?" He asked curiously, almost jumping high when he felt someone sit beside him. Looking at his right, he saw that it was Fon.

Renato made a sour expression while Fon frowned, his ever present smile gone.

"Well. Each one of us wanted to take revenge on the humans. And one of us did. That is why our creator cursed us."

"So it was a punishment." Natsu said, looking at the ground. The lion didn't know his own world history, actually no one really did apart from the gods. "But then why did they leave seven gates ?"

Reborn's eyes darkened, looking at Tsuna's neck. "To reminds each of us of what we did. Simple."

Tsuna was perplexed, but accepted it as it was.

"Any questions ?" Reborn asked and Tsuna bit his lips, pensive. "Well... who took their revenge ? What happened exactly?"

Fon only stayed silent while Reborn sighed. "Bermuda. It was him. Now let's get back, unless you want to sleep here."

Tsuna got back up, putting Natsu on his shoulder. He wanted to ask more but it was obvious by the two man's faces that they didn't want to talk about it. Even when Reborn mentioned the war he looked... weird.

Reborn passed by him, taking back his hat and ruffling his hair when the teen looked up curiously. They settled down on the grass when they got back, Tsuna hiding his blush when he saw that Fon and Reborn settled beside him.

A little too close.

Not that he really minded...

He fell asleep soon, with Natsu purring beside his head.

__________

Further back, a yellow snake was observing the young boy sleeping intently. A crunch was heard behind her and she looked back, her red eyes glinting in recognition.

"What are you doing here ?" Viper asked her, looking at the figures sleeping on the ground. A moment passed and Viper huffed.

"Stay with him ? Are you crazy ?"

...

"I don't care if he smells good !"

...

"No."

...

"... Fine !"

The yellow snake looked happy, her eyes turning back to look at the boy. Viper only sighed, sitting down. They would wait for Reborn and Fon to wake up.

__________

Tsuna woke up, sighing happily when he felt the warm blanket around his throat shift.

Wait... process that.

He opened his eyes wide, looking at the thin yellow face above him.

"Oh my god there's a snake above me !!" He shouted, trying to sit up and flailing wildly. A snicker at his side told him that Natsu was awake and enjoying his torment.

"She's not going to hurt you."

He heard someone said and looked around, seeing Viper eating food with Reborn and Fon. Natsu was also eating breakfast and Tsuna pouted, the snake around his neck burying her face in his hair.

"Why is she doing that ?" He whispered, crawling over the guys and sitting down next to Viper. The person only shrugs, eating calmly.

"You smell good."

Tsuna blushed heavily when he saw everyone around him nod calmly in agreement, his hands flailing around. "But I sleep on the ground ! I can't smell that good..."

A bowl of food was then passed in his hands, Fon smiling at him. "It's more profound than that, a smell."  
The conversation was dropped in favor of eating, the teen getting accustomed to the snake peacefully resting around his neck. Wait... wasn't that the snake from last night ? He narrowed his eyes suspiciously, looking at the yellow scale hanging around his neck.

Yup it was her.

"So can someone take her back ?" He asked and Viper snorted, looking at the teen. "No. She wants to stay with you."

Then they started to rub the snake's nose, and Tsuna had the weird impression that she was purring. The next hour was spend packing up their belongings and finding the best route to Colonnello's land. Tsuna kept trying to get rid of the snake but she wouldn't get off, and after a while he completely gave up.

"You're coming with us I take it ?" Reborn asked Viper and they shrugged, their hands in their pockets. "I guess so."

How many people were going to join them ? Tsuna wondered while adjusting Natsu who had climbed on his shoulder, walking with the others.

"Can't we fly over there ?" He whispered to Fon, and the man only smiled patiently, shaking his head. "No, we don't have a dragon right now."

Where was the dragon when you really needed it ? He sighed, but trudged on after them. He's already tired from walking.

After an hour spend walking Tsuna groaned, looking down at the ground. Damn his feet really hurts ! And having a lazy lion and snake on him wasn't helping at all. He then looked at Reborn's back, sighing again. Could someone take him on their shoulder ?

"Climb on then." Reborn said and Tsuna's eyes widened, looking at the taller man. "W-wait you heard that ?"

All men around him nodded and Tsuna blushed while Reborn crouched in front of him, waiting for him to get on his back. Natsu jumped off him while Tsuna wrapped his arms around the toned shoulders and his thighs around his waist. Then Reborn stood up, gripping his tights tightly. They continued to walk, as if being carried by a god was something completely normal. Well it probably was...

Tsuna kept looking around at the scenery, his eyes widening each time he saw some weird thing. Like this giant plant that kept dancing or the stag like creature with a sort of metal armor on them. Truly weird ! He also tried not to think too much about his proximity with the older man, he really didn't need that.

Wait how old were they ? Not that he really wanted to know actually. They were probably over a billion years old.

"Old men." He whispered aloud and they looked at him curiously and he blushed, hiding his face in Reborn's shoulder. Yeah, not going to say that again.

"What was that for Tsuna ?" Fon asked him, sipping on a cup of tea. When did he- never mind.

"N-nothing ! I was just... thinking. About old men. That's all." He said and almost hit his head. Awkward alright. They looked at him a little dubiously and left it alone, making him sight in relief. Natsu then made an intrigued sound, smelling the air. "Oh the sea ! That's the sea right ?" Viper nodded and gestured toward a sparkling large sea that was pulled into view. "Colonnello's land is in the middle of the sea so we're going on a boat."

A boat ? Natsu and Tsuna shared a glance, both of them paling at the same time. Tsuna hated boats and by the looks of it, Natsu did too.

"Do we really have to climb a boat ? I don't really-" Natsu said imploringly and Reborn cut him off with a sly smirk.

"Do you prefer swimming ?" Which made the cub pale even more. Nope, swimming in the sea was impossible for him. The boat would be enough.

After walking into a port and being put down from Reborn's back, Tsuna gazed at the large white boat before them with wide eyes. "We are taking that ?" He asked and Viper, who was beside him with their snake now in their left hand nodded, also gazing at the large luxury boat.

"But do we really need such a large boat ?"

"Not really. Reborn just love throwing his money around."

A yellow flame was thrown towards Viper and they just ducked, a scream being heard far from them. Oops, seemed like someone else took the hit. Tsuna apologized to the victim in their head, sweating.

Then they climbed the steps on the boat, the brunet taking Natsu in his arms and squeezing him tights, trying to ignore his rising fear.

Why did he feared boats ? Probably because a classmate threw him out of one when they had a boat trip. Or maybe it was something else ? Who knows.

Well, this boat trip could only go well right ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been since... January 2020 that I haven't touched this. Maybe one day, I'll continue this tiny thing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I wrote this fanfic back in December 2019. Now, it is Septemeber 2020 and as you can see, my writing definitely changed. Hope it's better than before.  
> Also need to remind you, I completely forgot anything about character's personality so if it's wrong, I don't care :)

This boat trip was not going well at all. Tsuna was hiding in the closet of their luxury suit, because of course, Reborn had taken the best one possible. The reason he was hiding was really simple. A monkey was after him. Yes, a monkey. He didn’t know where it had come from or why it was after him, but he couldn’t help hiding! After all, he was simply trying not to faint on the couch when Fon had touched his head to pat it and then- and then a monkey had climbed out of Fon’s sleeve to jump on his face.

He could hear snide laughter from outside the closet and he knew it was coming from Reborn, that sun god that kept embarrassing him. Ah… the sun may be hot but it burned too brightly. Maybe it should be dosed out. He huffed, seeing the closet doors open and Fon crouching before him, his red eyes settling on Tsuna with a gentle gaze. 

“I’m sorry to have scared you like this, Tsuna. You can come out.” He held his pale hand out and Tsuna gulped, taking it after hesitating briefly. He wasn’t afraid of animals by any means- he had just been really surprised. Once they were out of the closet, he noticed how Natsu was chasing the monkey around and he looked up at Fon in curiosity, the man directing him to sit back down on the couch between a smirking Reborn and an aloof Viper who was… polishing gold coins? Alright.

“So… Do you all have animals? Is that normal ?” He asked while looking between them, thanking Fon when he was given a cup of green tea. It smelled really good and it was already calming him down. Beside him, Reborn shuffled his newspaper, his companion Leon sleeping peacefully in his hat.

“We all do, Tsuna.” He nodded at the cub and the monkey making war between them, his eyes going back to read his very interesting piece of news. “It’s something all people do, here. Find a companion, bond with them and share powers.” Tsuna was surprised they could share powers but Reborn didn’t explain any further so he turned his gaze to Viper and Fon, sipping his tea. Neither was helpful, Viper only concentrating on their coins and the fact that their snake kept trying to bite some, wanting the gold for herself.

These three… really weren’t helpful at all! He cried fake tears in his heart, his stomach lurching when the boat made a loud bang noise and the teacups on the small table rattled. Reborn and Fon were on alert and they rose to their feet at the same time with such speed that Tsuna didn’t even see it at all. “Viper- stay with Tsuna.” The Sun God ordered, gazing at Viper with a warning in his eyes. He had taken a small liking to the silly human and if anything were to happen to him- heads will roll on the ground.

Fon was of the same mindset and while he wished he could be the one to protect Tsuna, he couldn’t. The three of them had noticed the aura of what attacked them and clearly… they were targeted. He patted Tsuna on the head gently, “Please do be careful, we won’t be for long.” He then took back his monkey and left the room with unhurried steps, noticing Reborn following him after Tsuna nodded at them both. Once they were out of sight, Natsu ran up to Tsuna’s lap and climbed on it, his flames flickering in distress. 

“What was that just now?” He asked what Tsuna was thinking, looking at Viper who didn’t look panicked at all and was just smirking evilly. “Ah… it seems like an unruly child is acting up. Any more questions and you pay me 20 golds.” Tsuna sweatdropped, looking at this hungry for money person- or should he say, God. He fidgeted with his hands, tons of questions rising in his head while he heard some loud sounds of splashing outside and the boat rocked a few times. It also felt like someone was screaming? What the heck.

He wasn’t that close to Viper, unfortunately, and he could only watch them finishing hiding their gold back inside their sleeve, the god throwing him a suspicious glance but Tsuna wouldn’t know that he couldn’t see his eyes. Viper was still suspicious of this human, surprised by how… protective Reborn and Fon were of him. It reminded them of a time long past, of that woman who made them comfortable with her but at war with each other. “You. Do you like us?” They asked bluntly, feeling their snake slide into their sleeve too. Tsuna felt his cheek redden, throwing Viper a shocked gaze.

The boat was being attacked by something and Viper was only worried about if he liked them or not! Were they insane? Natsu was Tsuna’s fake twin, for he thought the same. He stopped Tsuna from answering, looking at Viper like they were mental. “Um. Viper you don’t need to worry about that! It’s clear that Tsuna is in love with all of you!” Of course, the cub was young and didn’t understand the different types of love yet. Tsuna was betrayed, he thought that Natsu was helping him but no, he threw him under the bus- no, under Viper’s shocked face!

“Don’t listen to what he’s saying! His mother dropped him too much at birth and it changed the shape of his brain!!” He quickly tried to amend but the damage was already done, Viper was convinced pretty quickly. I mean- who wouldn’t fall in love with super hot people? They chuckled before remembering that this was a human with one of the World Keys and grew quiet again. Natsu was indignant of the teen’s words and he battled with him, making the human completely forget to refute his words.

Then, a few minutes passed before Reborn barged into the room while holding another teen with purple hair by the collar, dropping said unconscious male on the floor. Tsuna and his cub stopped their fight to gape at them, Fon coming in holding a… was that a mini-sausage? Wait no it’s an Octopus! Both the human (was it even human?) and the octopus were drenched in water, the small octopus being dropped inside a cup of water and left to sleep in there.

“What- Who, who is that?” Tsuna asked with a pale face and Reborn tsked in annoyance, sitting beside the teen again and throwing an arm around his thin shoulders, clearly in a bad mood. Tsuna’s heart dropped and suddenly beat fiercely and he ignored it, looking at the other gods around him. Viper was too lazy to answer and so, Fon was on duties to explain to the clueless human and cub who this person was. He shook off some water drops from his hands, stepping around the beat-up male on the ground to sit on a luxurious armchair, sinking into the fabric in relief. 

“Well, this is Skull. He is the God of the Dead.” He explained simply, nodding in thanks to his monkey when she gave him some biscuits that were left on the table. Tsuna waited for more explanation while being forced to lean into Reborn’s side, the god at his other side throwing him a knowing glance without his noticing. “He wanted to provoke Reborn and this happened. Since we also needed to interrogate him about his door, we are taking him along with us.” Sometimes… Fon could be scary with his choice of words. He gulped down his small nervousness, stroking the lion’s back. Will everything go well with another person- who was beaten up, following them to Colonello’s land?


End file.
